Magic Holiday Travels Gone Awry
by 1tT4k3sTw0
Summary: Winter Wonderland Week Day 6: Holiday Travels Pottertalia: Slythering!Alfred and Gryffindor!Arthur are stuck together on the Hogwarts Express as they head home for Winter Break.


Magic Holiday Travels Gone Awry

Gryffindor sixth year Arthur Kirkland couldn't focus on the book he was reading. He was sitting in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express; snow was blanketing the landscapes outside, showing that everyone on the train was heading home for the holidays.

His oldest brother, who he hadn't seen in years, would be picking him up at the King's Cross Station and taking them to their winter home were all the relatives waited. Arthur considered himself an introvert but even he was getting caught in the holiday times that called for gift giving and family get together.

But he swore on his grandmother, if Alfred F. Jones didn't stop humming those cliché, genetic, Christmas songs he was going to hex him!

He wasn't a fan of the obnoxious Slytherin, who, in Arthur's opinion, was everything that was wrong with the unpopular house. Rude, arrogant, and in a constant rivalry with Gryffindor, Arthur would've liked to sit with nearly anyone _but_ Alfred but the rest of the compartments were full.

He knew this because the Slytherin had marched in and loudly proclaimed that he was only sitting here because he _had_ too. That he would rather sit with anyone else if he had had the choice.

For two people who couldn't stand each other they had a lot in common.

"You can't be quiet for _one_ train ride," Arthur finally snapped, slamming his book shut. "You have all winter break to sing your little jingles!"

Alfred blinked in surprise from across the compartment then stuck his tongue out, his blue eyes glittering in spite. Arthur growled in return.

"Well, excuse me for being a bit happy in a great Gryffindor's presence, how insolent of me."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'm surprised you know the definition of the word: insolent."

"And I'm surprised your eyebrows don't have a mind of their own," Alfred shot back. They're nearly as big as you-which isn't saying much."

Arthur snarled, "Typical of Slytherins, so low they have to stoop to insults to converse."  
"Right, right, sorry. I forgot the proper way to talk to a Gryffindor." Alfred bowed low to the waist like he was speaking to royalty. "Oh please forgive me, great, grand, Gryffindor," he said smarmily. "And may I say you really own the bed-head look?"

Arthur blushed in anger and self-consciously ran his fingers through his untamable hair. Alfred caught the action and grinned nastily.

Arthur was about to let loose some of his best insults (British slang the American wouldn't understand) when the train suddenly grinded to a loud stop.

"What the bloody-" Arthur began but stopped when Alfred stood up and walked out of the compartment. A few moments later he returned with a sour expression.

"Something's up with the engine," he grumbled, sitting back down. "They don't know when the problem will be fixed."

"Well that's fantastic, is it not?" Arthur replied sarcastically, opening his book back up. "Don't start singing."

"OH-THE WEATHER OUTSIDE IS FRIGHTFUL~" Alfred began loudly. "BUT THE FIRE IS SO DELIGHTFUL!"

Arthur lunged at him and covered his annoying mouth with both hands, the tussle making them both fall to the floor.

"Jeez," Alfred snapped, roughly pushing the Gryffindor off him. "What's your problem with holiday cheer, Mr. Scrooge?"

"You aren't singing for holiday cheer," Arthur snapped. "You're singing to annoy me!"

Alfred pouted and climbed back into the seat, "You're not the only one who's not happy, you know. I don't want to be stuck with someone who can't stand me because some talking hat decided I look good in green."

"I don't dislike you because you're a Slytherin," Arthur replied, picking up the book he had dropped before sitting back down. "I dislike you because you're an awful person."

"How would you know that," Alfred demanded. "You don't even know me?!"  
"There's only one kind of Slytherin," Arthur proclaimed, recalling that every person he didn't like (Francis Bonnefoy… Antonio Carriedo…) were all in Slytherin.

It was Alfred's turn to roll his eyes, "You're absolutely unbelievable. But what can I expect from you Gryffindors! You're so full of it. Thinking just because your mascot is a lion that you can treat everyone like something you stepped in."

"I do no such thing," Arthur snapped.

"Whatever," Alfred replied grudgingly, stretching his body across the seat. "If you can judge me by not getting to know me I can do the same thing to you."

Arthur looked out the window at the still countryside covered in snow. Miles away he could see the dot of a farm, he imagined that there was a family there-enjoying the holidays. Something he wished he could do. But he was stuck with a Slytherin…a Slytherin who thought of him as a pompous arse.

"You don't live in London," Arthur spoke, it wasn't a question.

"No," Alfred answered in a tone that said he had no idea why Arthur was talking to him. "I'm getting a plane to New York-you know, once the maintenance crew learns how to do their jobs."

"Plane," Arthur echoed. He lived in a family of hard core wizards who didn't use any kind of muggle material.

"Those gray birdlike things you see in the sky every once in a while," Alfred told him, he looked slightly amused about Arthur's ignorance.

"Oh, those," Arthur vaguely recalled spotting such objects during his trips to London. "Is New York a big city?"

"Is a Gryffindor trying to start a conversation with me," Alfred smirked. "Are you guilty about being a jerk when you don't know me?"

"Oh forget I ask," Arthur looked back out the window, a blush on his cheeks.

Alfred chuckled and sat up, "Yeah. New York's a big city. And is a pretty awesome place to be when it's Christmas." His blue eyes sparkled, "There's this place called The Rockefeller Center where there's this HUGE tree, they light it up through the holiday and it is so pretty and amazing. Me and my cousins are going to get our pictures taken there."

"Cousins," Arthur replied, surprised the Slytherin had so easily started to talk with him.

"Yeah, I have fifty of 'em." When Arthur stared at him in shock he shrugged, "My grandparents had an active marriage life. And so did my aunts and uncles."

"And you're cousins probably will too, I assume," Arthur tried to joke. He was awarded with Alfred's laughter which was surprisingly pleasant…for a Slytherin.

An awkward silence followed and by Alfred's expression he just realized he had been chatting nicely with Arthur. The Brit wondered whether the boy wanted to break the temporary peace.

"So…you _do_ live in London," he finally asked, still looking uncomfortable.

"Yes," Arthur replied, "Out in the country side. I used to believe my family was large but then I found out you have a cousin for every state."

Alfred sniggered, "You have any cousins?"

"A few," Arthur answered, "And four brothers."

"Are they anything like mine," Alfred asked, talking about his Hufflepuff twin.

"Oh no," Arthur shuddered, recalling traumatizing moments of his childhood. "My brothers are much…louder-in a terrifying sort of way."

"So they're like me," Alfred thought with a soft smile. "I guess that's why you don't like me."

Arthur didn't respond, looking back out the window.

"Are you excited to see them," Alfred asked moments later, "Your brothers?"

"I suppose," Arthur admitted. "A part of me-the whimsical part that doesn't know any better-does and it'll be nice to see my parents too."

"Yeah, I really miss my mom and dad too," Alfred replied a little quieter. "It's hard…them being so far away."

"Is it," Arthur was surprised the Slytherin would tell him something so personal.

Alfred must have realized the same and blushed, "Uh…yeah but not _too_ much, I'm not a little kid."

"Of course," Arthur smiled.

Alfred stared at him suddenly, making the Gryffindor grow uncomfortable. "Uh…is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no-no," Alfred quickly looked away. "I just…I don't think I've ever seen you smile before."

Arthur grew flustered, "Y-you don't say? Well I…I wasn't aware you were keeping tabs on my moods."

"I WASN'T," Alfred spluttered, his entire face going red, "Its just-it's hard not to notice when every time I pass you or have class with you you're always frowning."

"Hmm," Arthur replied, still feeling warm. "I guess I really need this winter break to cheer me up."

Alfred smiled, "No, no, you don't need to change…"

Arthur blinked in surprise, "Not too long ago you sounded like you were whistling a different tune."

Alfred swallowed and glanced away, "I really only said that because of what you said. You kinda make me all defensive."

"Sorry," Arthur breathed.

"No biggie, you're not the only one who's made me feel defensive."

"No, I mean…I'm sorry for how I treated you. You're right I don't really know you. But there are certain Slytherins I'm not fond of so I just naturally assumed you were like them. That was wrong of me."

"Don't be serious," Alfred smiled. "It's no big deal. Gryffindors and Slytherins are natural rivals…but that doesn't mean we can't be _friendly_ rivals."

Arthur looked up at him, "…I suppose you're right."

Alfred stood up and offered his hand to Arthur. The Brit was about to take it when the train started up again with a jolt that sent Alfred down, sprawling across the Gryffindor.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry," Alfred murmured, their faces WAY too close.

"N-no problem," Arthur mumbled while Alfred quickly moved off him to sit back down. "The train is moving again," Arthur stated the obvious.

"Yep," Alfred replied and they dwindled off into silence again.

They were almost to King's Cross Station when Alfred summoned the courage to speak, "Hey, w-would you like to see the picture of that giant tree in New York? When I get back?"

Arthur blinked, "Oh, sure. I…I'll bring a few pictures of my home-if you'd like."

Alfred grinned, "Sure."

They ended the travel when they arrived at nine and three quarters, both promising to seek each other out when winter break was over. And as they walked to their separate destinations, neither could quite explain the warm feeling in their chests that made their hearts pound.


End file.
